You'll be different, Tristan
by I'm just a simple human Being
Summary: Tristan and Rory talk before leaving for college...Better than it sounds.


An: Just an idea based from another beloved show. Might continue if you guys want me too.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Pairing: Trory

* * *

Today was one of the last days they were going to talk to each other, for a while at least.

She had ten minutes until Tristan was due there, under their spot they had anointed as theirs, and she was still clueless at to what she was going to say to him.

What was there left to say?

They were just friends now.

That was the decision she had made and they had stuck to it.

They were just friends, she reminded herself.

Four minutes.

Four minutes to decide if she should make her true to God wants known or if she should just step back and let him figure his life out. Let him have the choice this time.

Three minutes.

Three minutes of anxiety.

Tristan was never to be early.

At Chilton, he was always one to just slip in when the bell was just about to ring.

His philosophy; you're on time if you get there with the synchronizing of the bells ringing, if you're earlier, you're just wasting opportunity.

And Tristan never wasted opportunity.

Two minutes.

Two minutes filled with gut-wrenching questions of wonder.

Back and forth her decision kept changing.

'Do I tell him I love him? Will it make me look foolish since I chose to not have a relationship first? Am I going to be rejected by him? Are we better off friends?'

Deep in though and not watching her watch for once, her thoughts were interrupted by an engine roaring, and then being cut off. She tried to steady her breathing while Tristan came up to her.

"Hey," he told her, offering her a hug.

"Hey back," she said reciprocating.

"So what are we doing today," he questioned trying to lighten up the mood.

Silence.

"Hey," he said again, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, sorry, mind was wondering," she explained.

"It's cool," he said as he sat down beside her on the little bridge, in the small town of Stars Hallow.

Tristan had spent more time with her and her family in that small "fairytale" town than he had with his in Hartford for the last year and a half.

"What's on your mind, Rory," Tristan asked.

"Nothing," she answered a little too quickly.

"Truth," he said, more of a statement than a question, but it was all the same.

"It's just," she started with her head on his shoulder, "I know we always joke about this, but," she paused gathering courage.

She lifted her head to face him.

With a little voice she started, "I feel like I'm never gonna see you again."

A bewildered Tristan sat quietly for a moment before responding.

"That's crazy talk, Rory," he said convinced.

"I know- I- I know," she rationalized, "I'll see you again, and it probably won't be too long from now, holidays most likely, but, you'll be different," she admitted.

"I will," Tristan asked.

"Well USC will give you a darker tan, and you'll have a girlfriend."

"I will?"

Rory shook her head yes, somewhat saddened. "She'll be incredibly pretty."

"Really?"

"You'll show me a picture, I'll immediately hate her and the worst part is, deep down," she took a breath, "I'll know she's as great a you say she is because," she looked into his eyes, "you like her."

After she had said all that, Tristan looked at her pretty shocked.

"You sound pretty sure about all this, Rory."

"Well, you can't keep it a secret forever, Tristan," Rory said getting up wiping off the imaginary lint form her jeans and started to walk away.

Tristan paused just wondering.

"What's that," he asked the girl walking off.

Turning around Rory paused and looked at him for a second.

"How incredible you are," she admitted.

For a moment Tristan looked at Rory as if he was going to say something but she dismissed it.

"I'll be seeing you, Tristan," she said and calmly walked through the tress, heading back to her house.

Tristan just sat in place, kept still, he wasn't going to chase her anymore.

She had made the decision.

Once they started college it would be different.

They would learn and experience things, experience life in a new way.

He wouldn't take that chance, those choices away from her, so patiently he sat on the little bridge in the small town watching the sky around him grow dark.

* * *

AN 2: Please review...

Thanks,

Hales!


End file.
